Color or Black and White?
by JadeLiar
Summary: This is Ezra and Aria after high school. It started out happy until Aria has a miscarriage right after another. Now, eight years married and nine years out of high, why her life going down hill now?
1. Prologue

**So this is my first PLL story. It is based on Ezria but will have some Haleb, Spoby, Paily, and Nolison (Noel and Alison). Basically, this was supposed to be a one shot but my brain said, "No! Story!" And I began writing again and when I write this on 6/10, I am 1.) Excited for this story and 2.) Excited for the Season Premiere tonight! *screams***

**And now.. the prologue**

* * *

A man and woman stood at the end of the aisle, one dressed in black, the other in white. People cheered loudly, rose petals were thrown around the room, but the couple couldn't hear anything. They were too in love, too busy kissing.

Fast forward a few months, the newlyweds are standing in the middle of their tiny apartment, surrounds by boxes full of their stuff. Her parents, her brother and his walk around, grabbing boxes and taking them down to the moving van,while she talks to her friends, tearing up at the thought of moving away from them, while he stands with his friends, doing their lame bro hug and turning to the girls, who've already got the man's wife crying, saying she'll miss them.

A week later, the couple stands in front of their new home, a home out from the city with a big yard he had always wanted, a few towns away from her parents and friends and even farther from his family that he can't stand, except for his brother at times. The moving van pulls up and they begin unloading their things.

A few months later, she's at home, jumping with excitement until he gets home. He arrives and she kisses him, using the old, 'Welcome home, honey.' line, before she pulls out her present to him and squeals as a grin waves over his face. They end up stripping each other on the couch, the positive pregnancy test a mere ten feet away on the floor.

The couple has had their first doctor's appointment and called up all of their loved ones, saying they need to come visit the house. A week later, the woman and man are talking with family and friends, including his friends, her friends, her parents, and both of their brothers. They are all sitting down in the living room, requested by the woman, when she finally exclaims they are having a baby. They are greeted with squeals and, 'Congratulations!' or 'I'm going to be an uncle!' or 'I'm going to be an aunt!' or 'I'm going to be a grandparent.'

Flash forward and she's in the hospital, nine months pregnant and ready to pop. Their loved ones are back and anxiously waiting for their news, while their celebrate with their significant others. She's in the room, yelling in pain when she finally gives birth to a healthy baby boy named Michael Andrew.

Years later, she sits on the porch, watching him play around, running with his friends he met in kindergarten, when her husband pulls up from work. She greets him with a kiss and he goes inside, only to rush back out when he find the news she left for him. He ends up hugging her and kissing her, celebrating their second baby.

Nine months later, she is back in her hometown while he's forced to go on a trip because of work, when she goes into labor. News gets to him and he arrives just as she gives birth, this time with her best friend, who's a nurse, her mother, and her husband, to a beautiful baby girl, whom they name Vivian Rose and her five-year old Michael has a sibling.

It's only a year and half after Vivian's birth when they gets news that her father has suffered a heart attack. They rush back home and she is by her father's side with her husband and mother when he passes away. She's depressed for a few weeks before she begins to cheer up, helping in her son and daughter's lives.

Not four months later, she starts to feel sick and tired all of the time. She finds out she is pregnant again, this time very unplanned. She shares the news with her husband and he thinks it's great news.

At 7 weeks pregnant, she is awaken by severe pain in her abdomen that just won't go away. She moves to get out of bed but almost screams when she finds blood on the sheets. She shakes her husband and he rolls over and finds his wife moaning in pain and the blood and jumps up. He calls 911 and tells her to wait in the bed, while he goes out front and waits for the ambulance.

The two are in their hospital room, the woman put through test after test, while her mother has their children, when finally, a doctor comes in and breaks the news to the couple. She had a miscarriage. The woman falls apart, sobbing into her husband's chest, even as he sheds a few tears.

The couple tries to go back to their normal lives back by themselves in the country but with the woman becoming severely depressed, her husband begins to suggest moving back to their home with her mother. She reacts angrily but gives in, knowing she's getting worse. Instead of having her pack, he has her friends come and get her, while his brother helps him pack and sell the house. He resigns his job and buys a house, not three blocks from her mother.

After months of severe depression, she begins to play with her children more and more, finally really smiling when her son tells a silly joke or when her daughter laughs when her husband tickles her. She finally seems happy.

Until she falls pregnant again.

She knows she should be happy, but she's afraid. She eventually becomes so afraid that one day, when she is gone out-of-town, dragged by her friends, she feels that same pain in her abdomen. She cries until she can't cry anymore when she finally gets to the hospital. She is alone when she receives the news this time, making her heartbreak all the worse. He arrives later and finds out the news, now crying by himself when she's asleep.

Months later, she's still not back to normal and they are fighting more than ever, breaking their son's heart. At the age of six, he watches his parents fight every day, trying to keep it cool, but even if he goes a day without seeing it, they keep him up at night sometimes, yelling at each other. His sister, at only three, doesn't understand any of it and he is envious of her.

He finally goes up to his mother, while he knows his father is at work and his sister is asleep, while his mother lies on the couch, hoping to be by herself. He asks her, "Mommy, why do you and Daddy fight?" She sits up and looks up at him. "We fight because all Mommies and Daddies fight, sweetie." She says. "But you and Daddy keep me awake and I'm scared." He says and he sees tears in his mother's eyes. "You're scared? Why?" She asks him. "Because I don't want to lose either of you. Mommy, please don't cry." He says, a tear going down his own cheek. She grabs him and pulls him close, hugging him. "I promise we won't fight like that again, honey." She promises then sends him to his room to play. She goes to her bedroom and when her husband arrives home, he finds her crying. She explains her conversation with their son and he hugs her, comforting her and she begins to feel like herself again, for once since Vivian was born.

Weeks later, she's smiling again, because more involved in things at her son's school, while having Vivian in daycare. She's hanging out with her friends, becoming closer to her mother. Her mother is now 46 but she's met another guy, one that her daughter approves with and months later, she stands in her mother's wedding, smiling all the way.

Months after her mother's wedding, she finally deals with her reality as she stares herself down in the mirror in her home. She has a son, who is now nearing seven years old, while her daughter is just over three years old, and now... she's pregnant for the fifth time.

* * *

**If there are any spelling or grammar mistake, please alert me. I do not have a beta but I am open to have one to help me. So I hope you enjoy this story and please review! See you in a few days or so!**


	2. Chapter 1

**So I guess I should have mentioned that I will only update on Tuesdays. My reasoning for that, basically, is that so I can review the PLL episodes. I'll start with last week's since I put this story up before it aired. **

**Amazing!**

** I loved every minute of it! I love drama and I love watching actors and actresses becoming their characters and making the drama as best as they can. When Noel looked at Aria and saw the tears in her eyes, I thought he just might finally understand how much Aria loved Ezra. Then there was the Shauna issue. I can't wait to see how Ezra can 'help' her with it. **

**Now, onto the story.**

**And by the way, disclaimer: I don't own PLL. If I did, Ezria would have a lot more on screen sex scenes like Spoby.**

* * *

Aria Montgomery stared down at her hands, then up at herself in the mirror. She was doing better. She felt better. And now...

She stared at herself in the mirror. She hadn't changed much in the last eight years, except she now had bigger breasts, a bigger waist, plus she had gotten her hair cut to her shoulders and loved to pin her bangs back. Ezra never changed either. He looked the same and Aria loved him for it.

Aria reached over and grabbed some toilet paper, wrapping the test up and threw it away, hoping Ezra wouldn't see it. Not yet, at least.

She walked out of her bathroom, connected to her bedroom, and walked downstairs and found Ezra home.

"Hi, sweetie." She greeted, smiling. "What are you doing home in the middle of the afternoon?" She walked over and kissed him and he returned it, wrapping his arms around her.

"Just thought I'd come home early since I don't have any classes today. Plus, I knew you were off from work today." He smiled. Aria had recently gotten a job in a daycare and she work every other day, switching out with other women in the daycare. Aria smiled.

"And what where you planning, Mr Fitz?" She asked and he picked her up and sit her on the counter.

"Can't you guess, Mrs. Fitz?" He asked, leaned forward and softly kissing down her neck.

"I don't know. Came home for tv?" She joked and she felt him unbutton the top two buttons of her shirt.

"Guess again." He muttered.

"Me?" She said and he suddenly picked her up, his hands on her butt.

"We have a winner." He smirked and let her go and they went up to their bedroom.

Later, Aria drove to daycare and picked up Vivian, talking with the women she had become friends with, since she worked with them. They began to discuss women around town when Shelia, a woman in her thirties, pointed out to Aria that Vivian was beginning to share her toys again, since she had had a bad case of terrible twos and Aria chuckled.

"Finally." She sighed, relieved. "Michael will come to Ezra or I, saying that Vivian took one of his toys and won't give it back. She's got my stubbornness." Aria rolled her eyes. "That's the one thing of mine she inherited?" Aria said, exasperated. At three, Vivian was already getting curly hair and a matching tone to Ezra's, while Michael's hair was a bit straighter, but still the same color's as Ezra's.

"She is so going to be a daddy's girl." Amber, a young teen who volunteered often, interrupted. "Judging by how she is around Ezra, when I see them and by what you girls say, she sounds just like my niece and my brother." She smiled. Aria smiled back and looked at her phone.

"I have to go pick up Michael. I'll see you girls tomorrow." She said, picking Vivian up off the floor and grabbing her bag. She took her out to the car and buckled in. She got in and drove to her son's elementary school. While waiting in line, she spotted her son, but he was with the principal. She frowned and when she pulled up and he walked towards the car, the principal followed. Aria rolled down her window and smiled at Mrs. Carter.

"Hi, Mrs. Fitz." She greeted.

"Hi. Is there a problem with Michael?" She said, glancing back at him buckled in the back seat.

"There is. It seems he has got into fights with other children but when the teacher asks him to stop, he jokes around." She said and Aria frowned, looking back at Michael. She looked at Mrs. Carter.

"I'm sorry. I'll be speaking with him when I get home, but if he gets in trouble again, please call me." She smiled and waved as the woman walked away. She started driving again and se looked at Michael in the rear view mirror. "What's going on, honey?"

"Nothing." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window.

"Something." She tested him and he stayed like he way he was. "Michael, tell me what's going on." She pushed.

"Nothing!" He exclaimed.

"Do not raise your voice at me." She said sternly. "Now tell me what's going on?" She said as they pulled in the driveway. He stayed silent and she turned around in her seat as she turned the car off. "Tell me now or you won't get dessert tonight." She threatened and he looked at her with a cold glare.

"No!" He yelled and unbuckled, jumping out the car and walking to the house. Aria got out the car, unbuckling Vivian and grabbing her stuff, following Michael in the house.

"Michael, get your butt down here!" She yelled up the stairs. "You will talk to me!" She yelled, setting Vivian down to play. Ezra stood up from his place in the living room and looked at Aria.

"What's going on?" He asked and Aria sighed.

"Mrs. Carter told me he's been getting into fights and when hs teacher stops him, he jokes around, and now, he won't tell me what's going and went as far as to yell at me." She explained. Aria looked up the stairs. "Michael, get down here before I drag you down here! She yelled and she heard stomping.

"No!" He yelled back. "Why should I listen to you?" Aria was shocked when she heard her son yell this back to her.

"Michael Andrew Fitz, you march your butt down here now!" Ezra yelled. Aria had tears in her eyes as Michael came around the corner of the stairs. "Down here." He said and Aria walked away as Michael got to the last step. Aria walked into the living room, out of view from the two boys. "Who do you think you are, walking away from your mother, then yelling at her like that?" She heard Ezra yell. "You had no right to disrespect her! First trouble in school, now this?" She heard him sigh loudly. "First, you will go over there and apologize to your mother. Second, if I ever get a call or if your mother does, from your school, saying you were acting up, we're taking your games away. For now, no desert for the next week." He said and Aria heard the small footsteps of her son and the bigger footsteps of Ezra.

"I'm sorry." She looked over at her son, tears in her eyes.

"Apology accepted." She said calmly, but Michael could hear how disappointed she sounded. "Now, go up to your room and do your homework." He walked up to his room and Aria sighed when she heard his feet his the top of the stairs. Ezra sat down next to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked and Aria looked at him, a tear still threatening to fall.

"Our son just asked why he should listen to me. Am I just a bad mother for becoming depressed?" She said and as soon as he wrapped his arms around her, she began to sob.

"Aria, no. You aren't. You had every right." He rubbed her back, as it always calmed her.

"I don't think I could do this again." Aria whispered and he looked down at her.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Have another kid. I mean, look at how our seven-year old is. We're supposed to be the most important people in his life, but look at what he just said to me." She said, tears falling again.

"We don't have to have anymore kids." He whispered. "Not if you don't want too." He said.

"But Ezra." She whispered, hoping he hadn't heard but she felt him move slightly, she sighed.

"But what?" He asked, looking at her and moving her head so she was looking at him.

"But I'm pregnant now." She whispered.

* * *

**And I am sorry this is so short for a week's wait, but I promise, the next one is longer. So far, my longest chapter is chapter 4!**

**Now, since PLL has already been on tonight, I get to review it too. If you haven't seen it, do not read this unless you just want to spoil it.**

******So review and tell me how you liked it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well, Aria's getting freaked out and I don't blame her. This is something she and Emily have both gone through. When EZra was shot, she went through something that Hanna had gone through. When she found out Ezra betrayed her (whether on the A-Team or not, he did lie like Toby), she went through something Spencer went through.**

**As for Alison, I really wanted to hit her when she lied and said she was kidnapped. I mean, come on! I thought lying to police was a felony! These girls have been doing that for five seasons, and so has the rest of the town! When this show is done, the entire town will be arrested for lying to police, damn!**

**And the end, so dramatic. I loved it, and the song that played too. The song was Never Get To Heaven by Sara Blaine, by the way.**

**So review and tell me how you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry I could not put this up last night. I am not actually supposed to be using Internet so this is actually really rushed, so I'll just go on to the story. **

* * *

To say he was shocked was an understatement. When the words left her mouth, he had five minutes to process before he said anything.

"Close your mouth. You'll catch flies." Aria said and he chuckled softly before turning back to her and took her hand.

"It's great news that you're pregnant." He said but it didn't help Aria's feelings as much as he hoped.

"But what if." She started but he cut her off.

"Don't worry about it. I have a good feeling about this one." He smiled, hoping to have her return it and when she did, he leaned over and kissed her. "But before we tell anyone, we need to go to the doctor and make sure everything is okay."

Aria was sitting in Hannah's house, the sounds of children screaming and yelling amplified with four other kids upstairs, while there were three small ones downstairs with the girls. Hannah, Emily, Alison, Aria, and Spencer had all planned for the five of them to get together at Hannah's, since she had the biggest house, then their partners would come over too.

Hannah, not even a year out of high school, had married Caleb and became Mrs. Hannah Rivers. At eight years, almost nine, she had one child, a girl who was her clone, name Miranda Ashley Rivers, who was nearing six years old, all while she worked at a beauty salon she and Alison co-owned while Caleb became a popular for designing computer systems.

Emily had given up on Alison and forgave Paige for trying to protect her and they got married a few years after school, now married for five years. After both women swimming professionally, they had decided that they would have a surrogate father since Emily had always wanted to experience pregnancy, while Paige would avoid it at all costs. They had gone through the program a year ago and now, Emily was seven months pregnant, but wouldn't tell anyone the gender.

Spencer had admitted finally after high school, that Toby Cavanaugh was the one. He proposed to her not long after and got married months later. They were now nearing their seven year anniversary with one child, a son by the name of Taylor Marcus Cavanaugh, who was now four, and Toby kept his job as a carpenter, owning his own business, while Spencer had become a well known lawyer.

And Alison finally told the girls that Noel had always helped her and shocked them when she came out and told them she was dating Noel. A year and a half out of high school, they were married. Now, Alison had a six year old girl named Marie Rose and a four year old girl name Lila Carrie. Not a month ago, she surprised everyone that she was pregnant once more.

"So, how has the pregnancy been, Em? All you had hoped for?" Alison asked and the girls laughed with Emily glared at her.

"You all have all had at least one kid. How did you do it?" She asked, sighing with exhaust.

"Blood, sweat, and tears." Aria said and they laughed. "But seriously, I have the oldest child here and I can't wait to see if you guys are going to deal with what I am going through." Aria said and they looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asked and Aria sighed.

"Michael yelled at me yesterday. Like he had authority over me." She said and they looked shocked. "Had Ezra not been home, I would have fallen apart because of what he said to me."

"What did he say?" Alison asked.

"He said, 'Why should I listen to you?'. It broke my heart to hear him say that, then I had to hear Ezra yelling at him." Aria said and Alison wrapped an arm around her.

_Aria was laying in the hospital bed, her eyes puffy and red but dry since she didn't have anymore tears. She knew Ezra thought she was asleep because she could hear him quietly crying and he only cried when she was gone or asleep. _

_"How is she?" She heard and recognized her mother's voice. Then he sniffles and stands._

_"She's in the worst place possible. I don't even need her to be awake to know how much it's hurting her."_

_"And you?" She heard Ella ask him._

_"And me, nothing." _

_"That's a bold face lie. Ezra, you can be upset too." Ella said and Aria was heartbroken because she knew Ezra was holding back his tears. _

_"But Aria-."_

_"But Aria nothing." Ella interrupted. "Yes, Aria is hurting. But you have a right, Ezra, to show emotions about this. To be upset. This was your baby too." Aria almost ruined her cover when she heard him choke out a sob._

_"I don't know what to do." He sobbed and Aria let a single tear roll down her cheek. That was the last time she had heard him cry in the last four years._

"Aria, are you alright?" Aria was suddenly brought back to the present by Hannah's question. Aria processed it and slowly nodded.

"I just had a flashback. That's all." Aria said, before they heard the front door open and close, then little footsteps.

"Honey, I'm home!" He exclaimed joking around.

"Daddy!" They heard Miranda yell and they hears the groan of Caleb picking his daughter up. He walked into the kitchen, finding the five women and three children and he went over to Hannah.

"Hi, sweetie." She said and she leaned over and pecked him on the lips. A few minutes later, Paige showed up with Noel in toe. Just after that, Toby came. Now, Aria was still sitting at the dining room table when the doorbell rang and then she heard Vivian yell a squeal of, "Daddy!" Aria laughed as she looked over and saw her daughter run to her dad and he picked her up.

"Okay, everyone, out to the patio. We will have the food out in a few minutes." Hannah ordered, now becoming very organized since high school. Everyone began moving, except for Hannah, Caleb, and Aria.

"Let me go get Michael." Aria said to Ezra, since Michael hadn't come downstairs. She stood up from her chair and went up the stairs and found Michael still playing with toys. "Michael, we're about to eat. Come on."

"No." He replied and Aria took a step towards him.

"Michael, come downstairs. You don't have to eat, but you have to come downstairs." Aria told him

"No." He repeated.

"Michael, now." She ordered.

"Fine." he stood up and shoved by her gently.

"Michael, you do not just shove people." She started but he was already going down the stairs, ignoring her. "Michael, stop." She said. He continued. "Michael." She repeated.

"What?" He exclaimed suddenly, stopping and turning around.

"What did I tell you about raising your voice? I'm your mother, you're the son."

"Then act like my mom again." He said and she froze as he walked down the stairs and out onto the patio. Aria finally moved and slowly walked onto the patio, still in shock.

"What's wrong?" Ezra asked but Aria shook her head as she sat down.

"Nothing."

"Did Michael do or say anything?" He asked and Aria shook her head again.

"No." She answered, just as Hannah and Caleb brought the food out. Caleb sat down but Hannah remained standing and Spencer stood up with her.

"We have some news." Hannah said and everyone looked down the table at them.

"We're pregnant!" They both exclaimed at the same time and everyone began clapping. Aria was trying to but their news weighed her down. it was a few minutes after the ,'Congratulations!' and 'How far along are you?' stopped, when Alison noticed her demeanor.

"Aria, is there anything wrong?" She asked, attracting the eyes of everyone at the table. Aria looked around and quickly made herself smile.

"No. I'm fine. Congratulations." She said to her friends and they smiled.

"Now, time to eat!" Hannah exclaimed and everyone began to eat, while Aria nibbled at her food, trying to look like she was eating.

After they had finished eating, Aria told Hannah and the girls that she had a headache, the truth, and needed to go home. She got Ezra and he grabbed the kids and took them home. Now, the two were laying in bed after putting Vivian and Michael to bed.

"Aria, what happened today?" Ezra asked as Aria climbed in bed.

"Nothing." She said, pulling the covers over herself.

"Something." He said. "First, you were upset when you came downstairs after Michael, and then you didn't seem happy when Spencer and Hannah announced they were pregnant? Something is going on." He said and Aria wanted to distract him so she ran her hands down his chest.

"Do you really want to talk about this or would you rather be doing something else?" She asked seductively and he chuckled, grabbing her hand from his chest.

"As much as I would love to take you up on that offer, I want to talk." He said and Aria sighed.

"Ezra, you know how tired I am. And I have a headache too. Can we please just talk about this tomorrow?" Aria said sweetly.

"But Aria, I just want to make sure you are okay." He said and she smiled at him.

"I love you." She whispered. "I know you do, but I am fine."

"I love you too." He said and he leaned forward to kiss her and she backed up, smirking.

"Oh, you think we will now? No, you turned down that offer." She smirked and turned over so she was looking at the wall and she laughed when he wrapped his arms around her and made her turn back over and kissed her.

* * *

**So that was a chapter! So review if you love it or hate it! And now, if you haven't seen last night's episode, do not continue down unless you want to spoil it for yourself.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Loved it! I mean, Mona's a bitch. She's always been a bitch. Then theyres Sydney, Paige, and Emily. I mean, Sydney just wants swimming help and here comes Paige, worried she'll date her (which might happen because almost every girl that comes in, that Emily reacts with, becomes a love intrest). **

**EZRA IS BACK, BITCHES!**

**Man, I was hoping for an Ezria scene so bad. I didn't care how it went, I just wanted to see Ian Harding. I love when they just suddenly have him not shave and he looks probably about five years older and edgier. I love it! Then there was Alison and Ezra. Bitch. Then came back Ezra and Aria at the end of the episode and I was so happy that she told him! I mean, he freaking old her who A was, so he deserved, or at least need to know, that Shana was dead!**

***singsong voice* LOVED IT!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I cannot believe I forgot to update! I just can't believe it! Well, I'm so sorry, so here's the chapter!**

* * *

Aria was tapping her foot repeatedly, jittery and nervous, when Ezra put a had on her knee. She looked over and gave him a confusing look ad he just smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and leaned on him as she looked around the doctor's office. There were a range of pregnant woman everywhere. Some looked ready to pop, others with a tiny bump visible, while others looked in the middle of their pregnancy. Most of them had either someone who looked like husband or a boyfriend and Aria was not the youngest in the room. There were a few women who looked in the their teens, but they were sitting next to women who must've been their mothers.

"Mrs. Fitz?" Aria heard her name called and she looked up and saw the nurse smiling and waiting for her. She stood up, her hand intertwined with Ezra's as they walked back. They got to the back and her doctor, Dr. Cali, walked in the room and shut the door.

"So, Mrs. Fitz, how are you today? What are you here for?" She asked, knowing Aria's history at the same time.

"I'm doing okay, but I think I'm pregnant." She said and Dr. Cali couldn't hide her shock as she turned around to Aria and Aria didn't blame her. "I mean, I've been nauseous, some foods make me sick, and I did have a positive pregnancy test but I am just very careful now." Aria explained.

"Yes, I can understand that." Dr. Cali said. "Well, the first thing we can do is take a blood sample, since it is much more accurate." She smiled. "I'll be right back." She told them and she walked over out the room. Aria sighed and laid back in the chair.

Alison was working in the beauty salon when she felt the pain in her abdomen. She immediately recognized it as the pain Aria had described to her friends after her first miscarriage and she got scared. Immediately, she grabbed her phone, worrying her customers since Hanna was taking the day off.

"Hello, I need an ambulance." Alison groaned as the operator picked up. "I think I'm having a miscarriage." She yelped out as it got worse and she dropped to the floor, dropping her phone. Customers and other works jumped up to help her.

Hanna, Emily, and Spencer came as soon as they could to the hospital. Spencer had gotten out of a meeting, saying there was an emergency that she need to deal with. Hanna, on her day off, had gone out to eat with her mother when she got the call from Noel about Alison. Emily was discussing baby things with Paige on their day off so she came right up, but no one had gotten a hold of Ezra nor Aria. When the girls rushed into the hospital, Noel was pacing back and forth.

"Noel, what's going on?" Spencer asked, getting annoyed from his pacing already. He heard it in her tone so he stopped and just looked at the girls.

"I have no idea. I got a call from the hospital saying my wife had been admitted but they didn't tell me why." He said, calming down now that he wasn't the only one there.

"Mr. Kahn?" They jumped as Alison's normal doctor came towards them. "Your wife is fine. She's in room 301." He said and walked away. Noel walked towards the room, letting Hanna walked with him first. Spencer and Emily looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

"I'm going to call Ezra one more time. You go ahead to the room." Spencer and she pulled out her phone. This time, it actually rang instead of going straight to voice mail. After ringing three times, she heard the click of him picking up.

"Spencer, what's going on? I've been getting calls from you, Hanna, and Emily non stop." He asked, the girls unaware of why he sounded like he was disappointed.

"Because Alison was taken to the hospital." She heard his gasp but interrupted before he could ask anything. "She's fine but I haven't gone in to see what happened. Noel, Emily, Hanna are with her now."

"We'll be right there. What room is she in?" He asked.

"301." She said and she hung up.

Aria and Ezra had arrived at the hospital quickly and were walking down the hall towards Alison's room when Ezra stopped Aria suddenly.

"Are you okay?" He asked and Aria slowly nodded her head. "Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded.

"I am, Ezra." She grabbed his and hand and they walked in the room and found the girls and Noel. "Alison, what happened?"

"I was at the salon when I started having pains, like the ones you told us about after.." She trailed off and Aria nodded. "Well, scared, I called 911 and when I got here and they did some tests and an ultrasound, they told me that I was in the process of having a miscarriage but I had caught it early enough to stop it." Alison and Aria nodded, trying to smile.

"That's great." She said, trying to look at her with a sincere smile. Aria would never wish what she went through on anyone.

"Aria, what's wrong?" Emily suddenly asked from across the room. "And where were you before, when we were calling you?" She asked and Aria sighed. She was going to have to tell them anyway.

"I." She started but she gotten tears in her eyes and Ezra wrapped her arm around her.

"It's okay, Aria." He whispered.

"I thought I was pregnant." Aria told them and they had the same looked Dr. Cali had.

"Wait, thought?" Alison asked and Aria nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I was getting sick, foods made me sick, my breasts hurt. I even had a positive pregnancy test. But with my history, I didn't want to spread the news before I was told by a doctor that I was pregnant. So I went to the doctor's and after a blood sample and an ultrasound, she told me I had Pseudocyesis, a false pregnancy." Aria said and she let a tear fall down her cheek and Hanna moved and let Aria sit down. "I was hoping to keep it a secret but I know I wasn't going too." Aria said and Hannah went over and hugged Aria with one arm.

"Know you never have to hide something like this from us." Hanna said and Aria nodded, looking down at the floor. Aria desperately want to change the subject so she looked at the clock.

"Ezra, will you go pick up Michael from school then Vivian from daycare?" She asked and he nodded. "I'll call you if I need a ride but just take them home." She leaned down and kissed her. She saw Noel leaning over to Alison and both boys left and Hanna walked over and shut the door behind them. She turned around and saw in the other empty chair, now all of the girls sitting.

"Is that what was wrong last night, Aria?" Spencer asked and Aria looked up at her. "You thought you were pregnant but you didn't want to tell us?" Aria nodded.

"I was being careful. I didn't want to spread the news and have a miscarriage." Aria shrugged. "Can I ask you girls a question?" They all nodded slowly. "Have you ever seen your husband, or wife, cry?" She asked.

"Paige cried in happiness when we found out I was pregnant." Emily said.

"Caleb shed a tear or two when Miranda was born." Hanna said.

"I thought Noel was going to cry when he came in here and I told him I almost lost the baby." Alison said from the bed.

"Toby shed a tear when Taylor was born." Spencer and said and Aria nodded, looking at the floor.

"When I had the first miscarriage, Ezra cried when he was in the room with me but I did most of the crying. When I had the second one and I was alone and he was too, my mother told me she found him crying in the waiting room. After that, for two months, if he didn't think I could hear him or he thought I was asleep and we had a fight about my miscarriages, he cry himself to sleep and it broke my heart for months. But he doesn't know or doesn't even think I know." Aria suddenly stood up. "I think I need to go see my mother. We haven't seen each other since her wedding."

"Really?" Hanna asked and Aria nodded and shrugged.

"We've both been busy. She had a month-long honeymoon, that she deserved, and I started my job at the daycare." Aria said and she smiled and waved by and she left the room. She took the elevator down, three of women inside nd she got off on the bottom level. She walked outside and sat on the bench out front, pulling her phone out. She dialed her mother's number. After two rings, she picked up.

"Hi, Aria." She smiled at her mother's cheerful tone.

"Hi, mom. What are you doing now?"

"Just doing some laundry at home. Why?"

"Can you come get me? I'd like to talk to you."

"Sure. Where are you?"

"The hospital." Aria said and she heard her mother gasp. "But it was about Alison. Don't worry." Aria said.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes." Aria hung up the phone and she put ti away, sitting back on the bench. She sat there for about thirty seconds before she heard someone call her name.

"Aria?" They called and she turned and smiled.

"Holden!" She exclaimed and she stood up. He walked over and hugged her. They pulled away. "What are you doing here?" She asked and he smiled.

"Well, Katie is in labor. She called me about ten minutes ago and I told her I'd meet her at the hospital." Holden smiled proudly and Aria smiled, knowing he was expecting his first baby with his wife.

"That's amazing." Aria smiled. "You better get up there. I mean, you're about to become a daddy." Aria said, still a bit shocked.

"Yeah. Any advice for labor?"

"Yeah. Don't faint. A friend of mine's husband almost did." She joked, even though it was true. When Taylor was born, Toby felt like he was going to pass out. "Tell Katie I say congratulations. And that's for you too."

"You should come visit. I mean, we could use the help from a pro mom anyway." He shrugged.

"Well, you should go. I see my mother." Aria said, seeing her mother getting closer.

"Okay. I'll see you in the next few weeks, I hope." He said and Aria nodded and she hugged him before he walked inside and she grabbed her purse and walked to her mother's car. She got in and Ella looked at her.

"Was that Holden?" She asked, looking a bit shocked.

"Yeah. Katie is having the baby." Aria told her, since they had kept in touch.

"That's great. Do you wanna go to my house?" She asked ad Aria nodded.

"So how have you been?" She asked and Aria remember the day's events.

"Pretty good. I was shocked when Ezra told me that Spencer and the girls were at the hospital with Alison. She almost had a miscarriage." Aria said and Ella looked over at her.

"Oh. Is the baby okay?" She asked and Aria nodded. "That's great." Ella commented as they stopped at a red light. "And how do you feel about that?" She asked and Aria looked at her.

"I think she's lucky. What I went through is something I would never wish on any woman, especially my friends." Aria said as the light turned green and they neared the house.

"Neither would I." Ella whispered as they pulled up. They got out of the car and walked up to the house. When they walked in, they found Zack talking to two women that Aria recognized as her grand mothers.

* * *

**Ooo, grandmothers! Here comes trouble! Sorry for my day late update; the thought totally escaped my mind. Now, onto my review of last night's episode.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amazing! Just amazing! I loved every moment of it! **

**Alison's medical stuff was amazing and made me even more curious than I already was. **

**Peter Hastings had to have done it! There is too much evidence pointing to him!**

**And I love the new girl in Emily's life, but I just don't want her with her. I just love the character, I love the newness (I know it's not a word) of her!**

**And the Ezra/Aria scenes... damn. She was so close to staying over but she freaked! She asked to stay over, I got all happy, then she changed her midn and I nearly yelled at the tv. **

**Well, I can't wait until next week! Being the huge Ezrian I am, I cannot wait to see how they play out that sex scene!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Again, I did not upload this last night and the only reason I didn't is because I enjoyed the episode soooooooo much! **

**Story time!**

* * *

"Hi mom. Hi Caroline." Ella greeted, Aria still shocked to see either of them. The last time she saw her father's mother, Caroline, it was at her father's funeral. The last time she saw her mother's mother, Pam, it was at her wedding. Both women had out lived their husbands so they were alone, as far as Aria or Ella knew. The two women stood up and hugged Ella and Aria smiled. She walked forward and grave them both hugs, grinning as the complimented her.

"Oh, Aria, you've grown so much." Pam gushed at her granddaughter. "The last time I saw you, you were in a gorgeous white wedding dress. Speaking of, where's that husband of yours?" She asked and Aria chuckled as she and Ella sat down next to Zack.

"He's at home with our two children." She smiled. "I have a seven-year old named Michael and a three-year old daughter named Vivian."

"Great grandchildren!" Both women exclaimed. They looked at Ella. "What about Mike? Has he found a woman yet?" Caroline asked.

"Well, by what Mike has shared with me, he's been dating this woman named Ashley for almost seven months. By what he's told me, she's twenty-one and she's beautiful." Aria said.

"When did you talk to Mike?" Ella asked, turning to Aria.

"He called me about two weeks ago, said he was coming back to Rosewood and wanted to have a family get together to introduce Ashley." Aria said. Mike had moved to Philly after starting college there. He finished his four years, working towards being an engineer.

"Speaking of families, why don't you invite that husband of yours over so we can see him again and meet out great-grandchildren?" Pam suggested and Aria became uneasy.

"I don't know. We've both been having a rough day." Aria tried to excuse herself from it but it got Ella curious and she turned towards Aria.

"Because of Alison and what happened with her?" She asked and Aria didn't want to tell her mother what she found out.

"Actually, I don't think he will mind. Excuse me." She said and she stood up, walking into the kitchen with her phone. Dialing Ezra's number, she sighed.

"Hi." He picked up.

"So I'm at my mother's house and my grandmothers showed up. Both of them. They want to see you again and meet the kids. Can you come over so I don't have explain what happened earlier?" she asked, saying it low enough that only the two of them could hear.

"Sure. Do your grandmothers know about the miscarriages?" He asked.

"No. They had no idea I had children, since they were really never involved besides my father's funeral or our wedding." She said and he sighed. "Just come over. And tell Michael to be on his best behavior." She said and he hung up and she turned around with a smile plastered on her face. "They should be here in a minute or two. We don't live that far from here." Aria said and she didn't feel like sitting down so she watched as Zack and Ella continued to talk about things Zack and Ella wanted to do together, until the doorbell rang. Aria went and answered it and found Ezra holding Vivian and Michael standing at his feet. She leaned forward and kissed him, taking Vivian as Michael ran inside.

"Michael!" Ella exclaimed and Michael happily ran over to hug his grandmother. They pulled apart and Vivian squealed in Aria's ear.

"Grandma!" she squeal and Aria let her down and she wobbled over to Ella, who swung her up into her lap.

"Is this little Vivian?" Pam asked, cooing over the toddler, along with Caroline. Aria looked at Michael.

"How was school?" She asked, since she never got a call from the principal.

"Why don't you ask dad? He's the one who got onto me." He grumbled and Aria looked at the two guys with confused looks, ignoring the cooing behind her.

"Mrs. Carter told me Michael is failing." He said and Aria looked at Michael.

"How are you failing?" She asked. "I always see you doing your homework or something school related." She said.

"The teachers hate me!" He exclaimed.

"No they don't. There has to be a reason, Michael." She said and he threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Of course you don't believe me! You never do! You hate me!" He yelled and Aria took a step back.

"Michael." Ezra threatened and Michael looked up at his dad.

"But she does! She never took care of me, but she always takes care of Vivi! Even this morning, you couldn't care less about me! You just cared about yourself and your stupid baby." He exclaimed then looked at his mom. "I hate you!" He yelled and he turned and ran up the stairs.

"Aria, what's going on? What does he mean this morning and baby?" She asked, standing up and setting Vivian down. Aria looked her mother while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I thought I was pregnant again. But I wasn't. I had a false pregnancy." She said and she started crying and Ella wrapped her arms around her daughter, tears coming to her own eyes. "I am a horrible mother." She sobbed, her mother the only thing keeping her from falling to the floor. Her mother rubbed her back, trying to console her.

"You are a great mother, Aria." She whispered, looking past Aria to Ezra, who had tears in his eyes.

"My son hates me." Aria said.

"What's going on, sweetie?" Aria heard Pam say and she let her mother go and saw her grandmothers walking over. Before she could say anything, there was a crash from upstairs. Aria snapped to the sound, as did Ezra.

"Michael?" Aria called up the stairs.

"Mommy, help!" Michael yelled and Aria ran up the stairs. She ran into her old room, now filled with sewing things and she found her son oon the floor, needles and thread everywhere, but his hand cut up and covered with blood.

"Michael!" She exclaimed, rushing over. "Come downstairs." She hurried him down the stairs, Michael crying.

"What happened?" Ella asked when she saw his bloody hand as Aria led him into the kitchen.

"I was looking around, curious, when I was looking around a box and I didn't see the needles and I jumped back, making it fall on the ground." Michael sniffled, his eyes watery. Aria set up on top of the counter and wet a napkin.

"This may hurt." She dabbed his cuts and he winced.

"It does." He whined.

"Don't worry, I'll be done in a second." She cleaned his cut and looked at her mother. "Do you still have some gauze?" She nodded and went over to her first aid kit and grabbed it out and handed it to Aria. She wrapped his hand up and kissed it when she was done. "Better?" She asked and he smiled, nodding.

"Mommy, I'm sorry. I don't hate you." He whispered to her. "I love you." He smiled and Aria smiled and hugged him.

"I love you too." She whispered back to him.

Soon, the four went back home, while both grandmothers stayed in town since they were now trying to have a family reunion, something Aria short of dreaded. She knew was Mike was coming into town so she got excited for that.

Aria was wearing a gorgeous red dress, the same dress she wore every year on her wedding anniversary, although today was also the family reunion. Aria had already passed it with her family that she was going to go but later, she and Ezra were going to leave to go out for their anniversary. She slipped her heels on and curles her hair slightly. She was finishing with her jewelry when Ezra, in a suit, stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Are the kids ready? I'm the oldest grandchild so I am expected to have the kids look good, even if no one has said it. At least on my mother's side. With my father's side, they have got a long line of cousins that I used to play with when I was younger." Aria said and Ezra nodded.

"Michael. Vivian." He called and Vivian wobbled into the room wearing a blue Sunday school dress she looked great in, while Michael wore a suit and Aria smiled at him.

"I have two amazingly dressed men." She said and leaned over and kissed Ezra, only to hear, "Eww." from Michael. They pulled away and Aria grabbed her purse and they left. They made it to the hall the were having it in and found cars for miles. They got out, managing a relatively close spot and they walked in, finding everyone chatting with one another.

"Aria?!" Someone exclaimed to her side and she found her cousin Kaitlyn, with the long time boyfriend Kaitlyn had had since she was seventeen, Marcus.

"Kaitlyn!" She exclaimed and she walked over and hugged her. Kaitlyn was probably the closest cousin for her, even though she was from her father's side and since most didn't live in Rosewood.

"My god, you look amazing!" She exclaimed and then looked at Ezra. "So does your husband. It's been way too long." She smile at the two adults and then looked at Michael. "Hey buddy. Do you remember me?" She asked and he nodded quickly. "Great." She looked at Vivian. "And who's this cutie?" She asked and Aria picked her up.

"This is Vivian." She smiled and looked down at Vivian. "Vivi, say hi."

"Hello." She said and Kaitlyn chuckled.

"Adorable." She smiled and looked at Aria as she set down Vivian. "So, there's been some talk between families."

"What kind of talk?" Aria asked and Kaitlyn raised her eyebrow. Aria turned to Ezra. "Can you take the children around? You know most of my mother's side and they know you and kids." He nodded and led the kids off and Marcus walked off to get something to drink. "What kind of talk?" She repeated.

"I have no problem with it, along with a few of us. But someone, a group of people, have been bad mouthing your husband and your relationship before you got married."

"I can't believe it. These people are supposed to be my family." Aria said and Kaitlyn ran her hand up and down Aria's arm.

"I know what's happened the last few years and honestly, you are the strongest person at this reunion. Don't let some bad talk ruin your anniversary either. I know how good those can be." She winked and Aria laughed. The two stsarted walking, meeting up and talking with a few other people in her family, until Aria walked alone, looking through the crowd. She was next to the kitchens when she heard people talking.

"Can you believe it? She showed up." Someone said. "I can't believe she'd show her face here with.." The person scoffed with disgust. "With that pedophile. He should have been locked up a long time ago."

"Just let it go, Aunt Jenny. She's been through a lot." Someone replied, a guy and Aria felt hatred for her Aunt.

"A lot my ass." She exclaimed. "Two miscarriages and she thinks she's been suffering? She brought it upon herself." She heard someone else laugh.

"Yeah. Don't you understand. She was a slut in high school, being friends with that bitch Alison. I wish she had stayed dead. Rosewood was better off without her. It's the real reason I moved." Another person laughed.

"He was her English teacher." She heard Aunt Jenny laugh. "Byron, may he rest in peace, raised a slut daughter who was probably a condom away from getting pregnant while he was a teacher." She heard someone say and Aria stormed up and found her Aunt Jenny, her cousin Mary Ashley, her cousin Barbra, and lastly, her grandmother Caroline. A few feet away, there was Mike.

"I can't believe you people, especially you." Aria exclaimed with anger, pointing to Caroline. "You were at my wedding! You told me congratulations when he proposed but you hate him! You just met my kids a week ago and you loved them!" She exclaimed. She turned to her Aunt. "And you. You always hated me. You never came around me unless my mother made you." She looked at at Mary Ashley, who she knew called her a slut. "And you. If you think I'm a slut then they have to create a whole new word to describe how much you slept around just in your freshman year of highschool." She said and glanced at Mike, then she stormed out. She got to halfway across the room when someone put their hand on her shoulder. She turned around, expecting it to be Ezra, wondering why she was upset, but it was Mike.

"Aria, I'm sorry."

"Is it true?" Aria asked him with tears in her eyes. "Did I bring two miscarriages upon myself?" She said and he nodded.

"You know how they are. They love to gossip." He said and Aria stared at him.

"You didn't answer my question." She whispered.

"Aria, you are an amazing person. You did not deserve what you went through, I promise you that." He held her by her shoulders. "If I could take your pain from you, I would, because a person like you shouldn't have to go through that." He said and Aria smiled and hugged him.

"I love you, Mike."

"I love you too, Aria." He pulled away and smiled at her. "Would you like to meet Ashley?" He said and Aria nodded, wiping her tears away as he led her over to his girlfriend and introduced the two women. She was talking with Ashley, teasing Mike, when Ezra walked up.

"Aria, would you like to dance?" He asked as other couples in the family danced when a slow dance came on. Aria looked over at Mike and he smiled. She grabbed Ezra's hand and he led her out to the dance floor and they started dancing and Aria glanced around, seeing sour faces on some of her family's faces, while others, like Kaitlyn, Pam, and Ella, were smiling.

When the song ended, they stepped away into an empty hallway and Aria told Ezra what she had heard from some of her relatives.

"Do you really care what they think?" He asked once she finished and she smiled and leaned up and kissed him.

"Not when I'm with you." He said and he kissed her back. Someone then cleared their throat and the couple stopped and turned to see Ella smirking at them with Michael and Vivian.

"I'm guessing you two want to go out for your anniversary now?" She asked and Aria nodded. "Well, I will take the kids and watch them. Just say goodbye." she walked out, leaving the four alone. They said goodbye, leading the kids out where everyone else was and Aria grabbed Ezra's hand linking it in hers, just as the passed some family who she knew didn't like her relationship, but she smiled, not caring.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Now, time for my episode review...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amazing in every possible way. From the beginning, I knew this would be a good episode. **

**Honestly, all of you know I am a hardcore Ezria shipper, but when he pulled up his shirt and showd his scar, and I knew it was happening, I seriously cried and threw my hands up.**

**Then Sydney is working with Jenna and Mona. Fuck you, I actually was like Jenna and Sydney.**

**Then the explosion. And Bethany Young.**

***sighs***

**I can't be the only one who thought that the episode was perfect, right? **


	6. Chapter 5

**I really need to start updating in Tuesdays again, but I really busy last night, since I rode the train to Florida and then left my phone on the train and then we had a big mess of getting it back after I got my hair done.**

* * *

Aria and Ezra were laying in bed, their clothes in a discarded pile across the room. They had gone out to dinner and immediately went home and wanted to make use of free time to themselves, something that was never available when you had two children. They were kissing, Ezra leaning over on her.

"This is rare for us." Aria whispered and he smirked, kisssing her again.

"It is." He whispered back, pushing him self down on her and she chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck. The couple continued on for a few more minutes, until the doorbell rang and Ezra sat up, annoyed. "Come on." He groaned and he stood up, grabbing some boxers and pulling them on then pulling on pajama pants, while Aria put on her bra and underwear, then put on her robe. She tied the front then they walked downstairs, EZra glancing back to make sure she was covered before he opened the door and found a policeman.

"Hi, Barry." Aria greeted, making Ezra look back at her.

"Hello, Aria. " He nodded and looked towards Ezra. "Is Welsey Fitzgerald your brother?" He asked and Ezra nodded, confused. "We have him down at the station and his mother isn't answering the phones and we need you to come and get him." He said and Era nodded after second.

"I'll be right there in a few minutes." He said and Barry walked away. Ezra shut the door and ran upstairs to grab a shirt. He came down wearing a t-shirt and jeans. "I'll be right back." He said and Aria shut the door after him. She went upstairs and put on proper pajama pants and a tanktop. She was walking down the stairs when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said, sitting down on the stairs.

"Hey, Aria. How's your anniversary?" Spener asked and Aria rolled her eyes.

"The cops showed up and now, Ezra has to bring Wesley over here because he got in trouble with the cops. How are you?"

"I'm good. I went to the doctor's today." Aria could just hear the excitement in Spencer's voice.

"How far along are you?" She asked.

"I'm five weeks. With twins!" She exclaimed and Aria's jaw dropped, just as Ezra walked in with Wesley. Just behind Wesley was Ezra's mother, Dianne.

"That's great." Aria smiled. "I have to go. Ezra's back." she said and clicked off the phone. She walked into the living room and looked at Ezra, then Wesley. "What happened?" She asked.

"There was a miss understanding between a cop, a buddy of mine, and me."

"Then how did you get arrested and not your buddy?" Ezra exclaimed. "I had to go bail you out while I'm trying to celebrate my anniversary." He groaned.

"Your anniversary?" Dianne suddenly said. "I didn't know that was today."

"That's because you were never invited to the wedding." Ezra said turning to his mother.

"And who's fault was that?" She exclaimed and Aria looked at Wesley, who was now watching his mother, standing up.

"Not mine. You pushed me away with what you've done to me for years." Ezra said and Dianne sighed.

"It's certainly not my fault you married a whore looking for money." She said and Aria saw anger rise into Ezra's face. Before he could reply what was on his mind, Dianne looked at some frames, ignoring Ezra and Aria's wedding photo, but picked up photos of Michael and Vivian "Are those my grandchildren?" She asked and Aria shook her head. "Excuse me?"

"You've got to be kidding me." Aria said. "You insulted me like that, when you know Ezra cannot stand the thought of being around you and you think you have a right to call my children your grandchildren?" She asked and Dianne smirked.

"Dear girl, what kind of mother are you? What kind of self respecting mother miscarries her baby? Your son hates you. I can see why." She walked towards Aria. "You caused yourself to miscarry two children and now you want to be pitied? I pity you for how sad your life is, darling."

"That's enough!" Ezra yelled. "Get out!" He yelled as Dianne turned to face him.

"Darling." She took a step forward but he took a step back.

"No. You say something like that to my wife, the woman I love, and you think I still want you to be in my life and my childrens' lives?" He scoffed. "Get out!" He yelled and she raised her chin in a frumpy manner and stormed out, slamming the door. He took a deep breath before looking at Aria.

"Don't worry." She said, raising her hand up to both boys watching her now. "I'm fine. I don't have to defend my place as a mother to her. She's one to talk anyway." Aria rolled her eyes. "Im going to go call Spencer." She said and she walked up the stairs, calling Spencer back.

"So what was that about? Before?" She asked after saying hello ad Aria sat down in the den upstairs.

"Wesley and Ezra came back. With Dianne in tow." Aria said, running her hand through her hair.

"I hope that hasn't ruined your anniversary." She said and Aria sighed.

"My anniversary isn't ruined, even though Dianne called me a bad mother and a whore who only wanted the Fitzgerald money." Aria said and she stood up and closed the den door. "SHe was only knocking myself esteam down a few notches."

"Can I ask you a question, even if it makes you a little angry?" Spencer said after a few moments of silence.

"Sure." Aria prepared for the worst.

"Are you upset that the rest of us are pregnant?" She asked slowly and Aria sighed. "And what about Ali's near miscarriage exprience?" Aria sighed and she was now grateful that she closed the den door, as she now didn't want Ezra to hear what she was about to say.

"Spencer, I want this to stay between us. Not us and Ezra, not us and the girls, just us." Aria said seriously and she heard Spencer mutter an okay. "Since my first miscarriage, I have worried. If I ever thought I was pregnant, I got scared. When each of you girls got pregnant after that, I was angry, little by little. Now that I have suffered another one and then a false pregnancy, when I found out that you and Hannah were pregnant too, along with Emily and Ali, I was just angry. And I was envious." Aria stood up, walking around the room as she talked. Aria took in a deep breath, shaking as tearings began to fall. "I am so envious of you and every woman who doesn't have to worry about just being pregnant like that." Aria said, her words shaking. She walked over to the mirror and felt disgusted at the sight of herself. "When I was told Ali was in the hospitial and then she told us that she almost miscarried." Aria said and she felt like she was going to fall to the ground. "The breath was knocked out of me. I thought ,'God, let them be.'.'' Aria said, her voice going softer. "I thought, 'Please, don't hurt them!'." Arid said, a sob escaping.

"Aria, you didn't deserve it either. You didn't deserve any of this." Aria could tell Spencer was about to cry.

"Spencer, my life has just gone down since high school. I never imagined any of this to happen." Aria said, shaking her head at herself in the mirror.

"Aria, you're scaring me. What's going on?" Spencer asked and Aria sighed.

"All I have ever wanted is to be happy and to have the ones around me be happy." ria said and she sniffled. "But that's not happening." She cried.

"Aria, just go talk to Ezra." Spencer said, scared.

"I can't Spencer." Aria whispered. "I love him too much to drag him down with.." She trailed off, her voice becoming faint and she fell to the floor in a heap, knocking herself out as her head slammed into the coffee table. Two feet away form her body, her phone laid, Spencer screaming Aria's name.

* * *

**Review!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I love the Ezria scenes, even though the most romantic thing was their holding hands when they were holding hands but it was good.**

**And I loved the show all together and can't wait for next week.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I know I am really late but I will update on Tuesday. I just wanted to have two udate in one week so I'll post again in a few days. And if there are any spelling mistakes, I'm rushing right now.**

* * *

Ezra was tapping his foot furiously, sitting in a hospital chair with his face in his hands. He had gotten a panicked call from Spencer, telling him to go find Aria, that something was wrong. Ezra had raced upstairs, Wesley behind him to help, searching the room until he found Aria laying in the den, her head bashed and passed out. Immediately, Wesley called 911, while Ezra told Spencer to meet him at the hospital and call Ella and their friends for him. Now, the girls had shown up, catching Ezra had he was crying softly, until Ella rushed in.

"What happened?" She asked Ezra as she rushed over to them. "And have you heard anything at all?" She asked and he shook his head, wiping way a few tears and Spencer stood up, looking like she was going to faint herself.

"I was on the phone with Aria and I was curious and worried so I asked her two questions, that I know I should have never asked, but she started crying and I was so worried. I was asking her about.." Spencer started but she remember what Aria had made her promise. "I just got so worried because she started sobbing and I told her to tell Ezra how she was feeling and she said no, she couldn't, and that's when she must have passed out and hit her head and I.." She trailed off. Some how, she had managed to try to explain what had happened without and tears but as soon as she said I, she started to sob and Ella grabbed her and hugged her.

"Spencer, it's not your fault." She calmed and Spencer nodded, backing up and Ella looked over at Ezra. "How are you?" She asked and her rubbed his face with his hand.

"Three words." He looked up at her. "I hate hospitals." She looked down and sniffled again, and thought about one of the fights he and Aria had a few years ago.

_"Aria, just talk to me!" Ezra yelled and Aria scoffed. _

_"No, Ezra, just leave it alone!" Aria yelled back at him._

_"But I can't!" He yelled, moving towards her. "I know you're hurting, but I am too, Aria!"_

_"But you weren't the one who had to carry that baby, who had to know that it was my fault that she or he was gone! I had to feel that pain before you even woke up, Ezra!" Aria yelled back._

"I should have known." Spencer seemed to say at the same time as Ezra and they looked up at each other, when a voice took them out of their trance.

"How is she?" MIke asked, his arm latched in Ashley's as they came over to the group.

"No word." Ella told him as she hugged her son, then pulled away.

"What was this about?" He asked, looked at Ella then Ezra.

"It was about her miscarriages." Spencer told him. "She was talking to me when she passed out." She sighed and he looked at his mom and Ezra.

"She's been through too much today. First our reunion and then this."

"Wait, what happened at the reunion?" Ella asked, looking at Mike, then Ezra, who looked up and put his hands up.

"I have no clue. I just know people were talking about us and the kids. She wouldn't tell me who." He explained quickly so Ella turned her gaze back to Mike.

"I was in the kitchen with dad's mom, Mary Ashley, and Aunt Jenny when they started talking bad about Aria and Ezra. Aria burst in and yelled at them but when I went out to comfort her, she was already crying, saying that half the reunion was already bad mouthing her. I was going to call her and make sure she was okay tomorrow."

"So you're telling me that my family is turning against my daughter?" She exclaimed and Mike nodded sadly. Ella scoffed and sat down.

"Hello, Ezra." Ezra heard someone say and he looked up and saw Dr. Cali walking towards him and he stood up.

"Dr. Cali, what are you doing here?" He asked, clearly confused as to why her gynecologist was there.

"Dr. Martin asked me to come in." She said and waved for him to follow her. "Walk with me."She said and he began to follow her.

"What were you called in for?" He asked, not meeting her eyes but staring straight head until she grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Ezra, you know what and who I was called in for." She started and gave him a sad look. "When you and Aria came in, thinking she was pregnant, I was shocked. After you left, I took a second look at the ultrasound pictures I took. I didn't tell you anything incase I was wrong about my diagnosis I told you or it was nothing that needed to be worried about." She looked down the hall but then back at Ezra. "I went against my better judgement and I was wrong."

"What did you find?"

"I found a large cyst on Aria's left ovary. Usually, a cyst can be very harmless, unless it is a big cyst, then we have reason to believe it may be cancer, like your wife." She explained and he raised his hands ups.

"So what your saying is that when we came in a few days ago, you thought something was wrong and didn't say anything? And now, you're telling me my wife has cancer?" He asked and she hurried to calm him down.

"I am sorry but I didn't want to worry you of something that may have been nothing. And no, I am not saying that. But she will need to have surgery so we can remove the cyst and check for cancer. Dr. Martin call me because he thought that might have been the reason for your wife's miscarriages and her false pregnancy: a devolving cyst." She said and Ezra sighed and got angry. He calmed himself down in the silence and he looked at her. "And since Aria hasn't woken up, the longer she's not awake, the longer we have to wait to explain to her what's going on and what her options and decisions are."

"Have you actually heard anything yet? Or are you just here about the cyst?" He asked, upset that even after so long, this was the only news he was given.

"Yes, we do have information on your wife, Mr. Fitz." Dr. Martin. "Your wife collapsed from dehydration and malnutrition. Have you noticed her sleeping patterns?" He asked.

"No. I've been thinking she was sleeping as normal. I hear her go to sleep around 11, sometimes 12 and we both get up around seven for work and our children." He explained and he looked at Dr. Martin.

"Well, by how low her levels are, we estimate she only gets an hour, maybe two at best." He said and Ezra nodded, thinking to what Aria could have heard or how she was staying up that late.

"Is she awake?" Ezra asked and Dr. Martin shook his head.

"We believe she may be asleep, in a coma like state, for anywhere between a few hours to almost two days." Ezra nodded and he turned around and walked back to the group and Ella jumped up, walking over to him before anyone could ask him anything.

"Did you see Dr. Martin? And what did Dr. Cali want?" She asked and he sighed, really wanting to just go punch something.

"First, one question." Ezra said, glancing over at the group and noticing everyone waiting to hear about Aria was spread out and silent. He looked back at Ella. "Did anyone in your family have or had a history of ovarian cysts or cancer?" He asked and just by the look on her face, he knew the answer was yes.

"I had a non cancerous cyst when I was 26 and then I had a cancerous one after Mike was born. It was the reason I never had any more kids." Ella explained. "Aria didn't know that I've had two and she doesn't know many women in our family have had at least one in their lives." She said sadly and he nodded.

"Well, evidently, she was hasn't been taking care of herself, hasn't been getting any sleep."

"Well, if you haven't noticed yet, the group is spread out now. Everyone is upset and worried." Ella sadly nodded towards the group.

"What happened?" He asked and Ella turned towards the group.

"Spencer, can you come here?" She asked and Spencer slowly stood up and walked over. "Tell Ezra what Aria said on your phone call with her." Spencer nodded to Ella and turned towards Ezra.

"Aria told me she was angry. She was angry and envious every time we got pregnant. And she worried herself over us." Spencer whispered her arms weakly crossed in front of her. "She told me that even if she had the slightest idea she was pregnant, she'd worry and freak herself out. She said she didn't want what happened to her, to happen to us. She wanted us happy. Most of all, she wanted you happy." Spencer said and tears escaped from her eyes. "I told her she didn't deserve, but she thinks she did and still does. She says her life has gone downhill since high school but she just wants to be happy and she wants others be happy but she thinks it's not happening. I told her to go tell you. I thought you deserved to know, but she said." Spencer tried to say it. "She loved you too much to bring you into her issues." She said and Ezra looked at Ella.

"Can we talk alone for a moment?" Ezra coughed, trying to keep his voice from cracking along with tears. Ella nodded and walked away and Ezra looked at Spencer.

"Ezra, I hate this and I know you do too." She said quickly. "I have tried so many times to get Aria to tell you, or go to therapy." She said, tears going down her cheeks.

"I know, Spencer. I know you love Aria. I love Aria too and I never wanted anything bad to happen to her. High school was a bitch to her, to all of you, and this is what she gets?" He whispered, a tear traveling down his cheek.

"Ezra, there's something you should know. Something that may have something to do with why Aria feels like she can't tell you anything." Spencer said

"What?" He asked, a bit panicked and worried. Spencer took a deep breath.

"When Ali was in the hospital Thursday and you left, Aria told us that she heard you crying after the second miscarriage." She said and after a few seconds, he finally nodded and took in a deep breath, looking up. When he met Spencer's eyes, he already had tears going down his cheeks.

"Spencer. I am happy that you and the rest of the girls and her family is in our lives right now. Because you weren't, I wouldn't be able to handle this." He admitted and Spencer nodded.

"Same here."


	8. Chapter 7

**You know, sometimes I think about the story and I remember I didn't update it on time and I just mentally scream at myself, but I went to Florida a few weeks ago (threw my schedule off), then I've had band camp for two weeks (threw my schedule off also), and now school starts tomorrow so I'll be trying as hard as I can to update! **

* * *

Around 12, after Toby, Paige, Caleb, and Noel shown up to check on Aria, they had left and left Ella, Ezra, and Mike still there, until Ezra told Ella and Mike to go home, that she probably wasn't waking up tonight and if she did, he'd call them. After a few minutes of denying, they both finally left and Ezra went to Aria's room and sat down in the chair in the coner of the room. As he watched her his anger only increased. He was so grateful she was alive but he was angry she could do this to him. He finally just turned and watched the tv, laying back in the seat. Until the door opened and it was Hanna.

"What are you doing back?" He asked, sitting up.

"After we left, Emily went into labor and Paige called us to tell us so we're back, just one floor down." Hanna explained.

"What room?" He asked. "I just might want to come visit later."

"For now, 317." She said and he nodded. "See you later. And remember, call us." She said and left as he nodded. He stared back up the tv but glanced over at her.

"I am so angry." He whispered before he fell asleep.

Ezra could hear the beeping again, pulling out of his light slumber. He looked towards the windows. There was some light but mostly darkness. Pulling out his phone, he saw it was only six in the morning. He stood up, stretching and looked at Aria. Asleep. He moved out the door and walked down the hall and got into the elevator. He went to floor three and walked down until he found 317. Yep, Emily was still in there. He knocked and a second later, Caleb opened the door.

"Ezra." He said. "Come in." Ezra walked in and found Hanna, Spencer, Alison, Noel, and Toby standing around, while Emily was sat up in the bed with Paige sitting in the chair next to her.

"Any change?" Emily asked him as he saw Caleb walk past him in the corner of his eyes and Ezra shook his head.

"None at all. I just sat there until I fell asleep and I woke up saw she was the same. I didn't expect her to wake up yet. The doctors say she could possibly asleep for another day."

"Is she like, in a coma or something?" Hanna asked suddenly and Ezra looked over.

"Dr. Martin's words were, 'A coma like state.' So yes." He chuckled darkly.

"Ezra, I stopped by your room while you were asleep." Alison said suddenly, making everyone looked towards her. "When I got there, your mother was standing next to Aria. I didn't go in, knowing what she might say to me, but I thought you should know." Ezra looked at her and then nodded.

"Great." He said sarcastically. He looked down to his phone. He did have a few missed calls from her. He turned his phone off and put it away. "How do you feel?" He asked, trying to distract himself.

"This hurts like a bitch." Emily groaned and everyone laughed.

"Yeah. It does." Spencer agreed. "Labor hurts, pregnancy hurts. It's all a pain in the ass. And all because of men." She grumbled and now had the other girls agreeing with her and the guys questioning her.

"Oh really? I didn't realize that you could get pregnant without me?" Toby asked in a sarcastic tone and Ezra laughed.

"But she's right. Women are much smarter. We could easily find a way to do things ourselves." Alison said and Noel laughed.

"Fine. No more sex." He threatened and Alison chuckled.

"That's fine. But you'll be paying for it." She said and he paled.

"Yeah. Nevermind." He said and they started laughing. Over at the bed, Emily and Paige were dying with laughter.

"But seriously, men suck. They deal with nothing while we have labor and pregnancy." Hanna said.

"Oh really?" Caleb asked. "You almost broke my hand when Miranda was born." He said and Hanna smirked.

"Payback's a bitch." She replied and they laughed.

"Well, I don't care. I'm grateful that women go through that. I love my children." Noel said, wrapping his arms around Alison and resting his hands on her stomach. The guys nodded in agreement, along with Paige. Ezra stood there, watching each couple that he had grown close to in the last ten years and he smiled to himself. Suddenly, there was a knock and Dr. Cali came out from behind the curtain.

"I had a feeling you'd be here, Ezra." She said but she wasn't smiling. "Dr. Martian paged me a second ago. Aria is waking up." He looked back and saw worried faces but he just nodded and walked out.

A minute later, after standing at the door, trying to keep his anger away, he walked in and Aria looked up at him. At first, it was just a ,'I'm finally awake.' look, but then it went to, 'Crap,I'm awake.' look.

"Ezra." She started but that was all it took for him to blow up.

"Do you even know what you've put me through? Do you know what I've had to learn from other people for the last half a day?" He asked, trying not to yell.

"Ezra, I-." He cut her off again.

"You don't want to drag me down with you?" He asked. "No. With having everyone but you tell me what's going on and how you feel, you've not only dragged me after you, but you have pushed me lower." He growled.

"Ezra, you don't understand-." She started but he gave her a look, as if she were crazy.

"I don't understand? Understand what? That my wife has been lying to me, saying that she's fine, but then you go and you start talking to Spencer about how you panic all the time?!" He exclaimed.

"She told you?!" Aria exclaimed and he slammed his fist down on the end of the bed, hitting the plastic and making her jump.

"Damn right she did! If she hadn't, I would have spun out of control **before** you woke up." He growled. "And why didn't you talk me about getting any sleep?"

"Because I hear you sobbing at night! It breaks my heart!" She yelled and he gripped the end of the bed.

"Because it breaks my heart that life has been a bitch to you since high school! But I can't help you if you never tell me what's going on! You won't be honest with me!" He yelled.

"Don't you remember! You were one of the reasons my high school life became a bitch!" Aria yelled in anger and Ezra gaped at her.

"You really want to throw that back at me? Now, after I've done so much for you?" He yelled. "We have kids, Aria, both of whom are wondering what happened to their mom!"

"I wondering what happened to their dad!" She yelled.

"What happened to me is my wife lied to me, saying she was fine, when she knew she wasn't!" He yelled. "I really can't stand you right now. I am happy, over the top happy you are alive now, but guess what? I'm angry! No, I'm furious. I find out after you passed out, that you are just letting yourself go!" He yelled and it was silent for a few moments until Aria spoke.

"I want a divorce." Aria said seriously and he narrowed his eyes.

"Fine by me." He growled and he grabbed his bag and stormed out. On his way out, he passed Ella, who had gotten a call from Dr. Martin about Aria's wakening. When Ella was walking to the room, she had heard Aria say she wanted a divorce and then heard Ezra's agreement to it. Instead of going to Aria's room, she went up to Emily's floor. She got to the door and knocked and after a few moments, Hanna answered the door.

"Ella, what are you doing here?" Alison asked from across the room as Hanna shut the door and Ella walked in.

"I would have thought you were going to Aria's room." Spencer said and Ella nodded.

"I was. Until I got to the door. I heard Ezra and Aria yelling at each other and I was close enough to hear them both agree to getting a divorce." Ella said and Spencer gasped the loudest and covered her mouth.

"A divorce?" Emily asked. "Those two? No, I don't believe it." She shook her head, hands on her stomach.

"Those two love each other too much to get a divorce." Noel said but Ella shook her head.

"Aria said she wanted a divorce and Ezra said fine by him." Spencer was looking out the window and saw Ezra walking to his car.

"I'll be right back." Spencer said and she rushed out the room. She went down to the lobby and ran out. Ezra was gone from the side walk but she saw his car. She walked towards it until she saw him sitting in his car. Just sitting there, staring ahead. She shook her head and wanted to walk over but suddenly, he wiped his face, as though he had been crying, and he pulled out and drove off. Spencer stared after his car and wiped away a tear of sadness, thinking about the couple that seemed so happy a few years ago, could be this broken now.

* * *

**Hope this was an awesome chapter and I hope to update on time next week! I'll try but school starts soon!**


End file.
